We always have tomorrow
by RosalinaDiMeco
Summary: my awesome fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day, until Cooper walked in with big news.

"Guys, y'all won't believe it!" Cooper said entering rehearsal.

The group looked up confused. They weren't sure why Cooper was so happy, but they wanted to know.

"What?" Nat asked with a smile.

"Do y'all remember last year when we played for that big recording studio?"

Nat nodded "Of course. What about it?"

"They want y'all to come in and record again."

Nat shrugged "We record almost every day, what's so great about this?"

Cooper sighed "This is the biggest, most popular recording studio around, and they want y'all!"

Nat stood walking to his guitar. He didn't get what was so great about the biggest, most popular recording studio around.

Cooper watched Nat with a worried look "Please Nat, this is a huge opportunity in your hands."

Nat nodded "Alright ill do it, but first, tell me where Rosalina is."

Everyone looked around unsure. No one had seen her for the past three days, and everyone was starting to get worried.

David stood, walking towards Nat. "Who knows, she might be kissing another French guy." David joked.

Nat sighed "Do y'all think she's skipping rehearsal for…him? Michele?"

Cooper shrugged "I'm not sure. I'll find her while y'all rehearse."

Nat nodded and waited for everyone to get in place. Nat was still hurt from the whole Michele, Rosalina thing, and he wasn't sure if he had any more room for pain. Nat loved Rosalina, and he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Cooper left the room, as he dialed Rosalina. He knew why she wasn't there, but he kept it a secret. He didn't want to hurt Nat anymore than he already had.

Rosalina answers from the other side "Hello?"

Cooper tensed up at the sound of her voice. He wasn't sure how much longer he could lie to Nat. "Hey. Could I meet you somewhere?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina was confused. She wasn't sure why Cooper wanted to talk. "Sure. How about you meet me in the park?"

Cooper thought to himself for a moment before answering. "Alright." Cooper hung up, walking back into rehearsal. "Guys, I'll be back in a little, I'm going to try and find Rosalina."

Nat nodded and faced the ground "Alright Coop."

Cooper left without saying another word. Was Rosalina's secret worth lying to his friends? He wasn't sure.

Cooper walked to the park, noticing Rosalina sitting on the bench. He sat down beside her, without making eye contact.

"You wanted to meet me?" Rosalina spoke softly.

"Yeah…I can't keep lying to Nat or the group. I'm sorry Rosalina, but I can't keep your secret. Either tell Nat the truth, or I will!" Cooper said frustrated.

"Please Cooper, just give me more time to figure this out."

"Figure what out Rosalina? You're wasting time."

Rosalina's eyes filled with tears. She was broken, and just needed more time to think. She had been ignoring and avoiding everyone, but she wasn't sure why.

Nat happened to be passing by the park, as he noticed Cooper and Rosalina talking. He decided to join the conversation. As Nat neared the two, he overheard Rosalina.

"Cooper, what do I tell Michel? Do I just tell him that I'm in love with Nat? Or is that even true…" Rosalina said confused.

"I should've known…" Nat said walking up to Cooper and Rosalina.

Rosalina quickly stood, facing Nat. "Nat…I-I"

"You've been lying to me. All this time I've been thinking you were on some boat going across the country, and now I know you were spending your time with Michel…again…" Nat rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"Nat, I love you. The only reason me and Michel even kissed or had a thing between each other, was because I was stuck on some boat with him for months."

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT ROSALINA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO!" Nat yelled at Rosalina.

Rosalina shook her head "No, I did. I wanted to. I wanted to kiss Michel. I wanted him to love me. It's all on me! There Cooper, now you don't have to tell him."

Rosalina grabbed her bag, quickly leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat stood there. He was broken, hurt. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was cheating on him again with the same guy she had before.

"Why didn't you just tell me, that my girlfriend was cheating on me?" Nat asked Cooper.

"I didn't want to hurt you, because I knew you loved her, and we have to practice for the recording. Remember last time we told you? We barley got our movie finished."

"Well…you know what Coop? IM HURT!" Nat said before walking away.

His anger built up, as his tears overflowed his eyes. He wanted Rosalina, but he couldn't trust her anymore. He hated the fact that some other guy had his Rosalina, but he had to get over it.

"Nat, wait!" Cooper said chasing after Nat.

"What? Have another lie?" Nat rolled his eyes, continuing to walk.

"No, its Rosalina!" Cooper said holding his phone up.

"What?" Nat turned to Cooper, reading the text message.

It read:

Dear Nat,

I know I hurt you, and i'm truly sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to kill myself. I don't deserve someone so good, as you. I love you Nat, I hope you find the time to forgive me. Michel meant nothing to me. I actually pretended he was you, since I didn't get my daily dose of the Natty Poo. When I kissed Michel for the first time, I actually told myself he was you. I wanted you so bad. I was all alone and practically abandoned on an ocean for several months. I missed you like crazy, and it wasn't the same without you. All this pain you are feeling right now, that was caused by me. I am the reason you are suffering, so let me stop your pain love.

Love yours truly,

Rosalina

Nat looked away from the phone at Cooper. His eyes formed water, as it rolled down his face.

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Nat said wiping his tears away.

Cooper shook his head "No, its no ones fault…"

Nat nodded, and quickly started for Rosalina's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Nat arrived at Rosalina's exhausted, and nearly stroked out. He darted up the stairs to her house, knocking on the door. He waited what seemed like hours, but what was really only a few seconds. Nat noticed Rosalina's mom answer.

"Hi, Nat. Can I help you with something?" She smiled, not knowing about Rosalina's death wish.

"Um, Yes, I was looking for Rosalina…" He stuttered.

"You actually just missed her. She said she was on the way to your house, she wanted to apologize for something."

Nat's mouth dropped wide opened. He knew she wasn't going to his house, but he didn't want to tell her mom that.

"Oh…t-thanks." Nat couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth.

She looked at Nat confused "Nat is something wrong? You seemed worried…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nat said, scurrying up the road.

Rosalina's mom watched Nat concerned. She wasn't sure why he was so upset. She always had a soft side for Nat, and hated seeing him sad or worried. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how.

Nat quickly ran to his house. His heart raced as he neared his house. He knew that his dear loved Rosalina was in trouble, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Nat? Is that you?" Alex said, walking towards the street.

"Yeah, it's me, is Rosalina here?" Nat said catching his breath.

"No, why would she be here?" Alex said smartly at his brother.

Nat started breathing heavily as he broke into tears. He didn't know where to find Rosalina, and he was just wasting valuable time running around.

"Alex, we have to fine Rosalina, AND NOW!" Nat said entering his house.

Alex shrugged "Or we can wait? What's the rush for some girl who cheats on my brother?"

"Alex please, Rosalina is in trouble and we have to help her!" Nat said putting his jacket on.

"What if I don't want to help?" Alex said acting like a child.

"Please. I'm begging you Alex. I would do it for you, now please." Nat waited for the trust in his brother.

Alex sighed "Fine! But when she cheats on you again, don't come crying to me." Alex said leaving there room for the front door.

Nat flashed a smile, leaving his room as well. Nat walked outside noticing Alex standing there with a fright on his face.

"Alex…" Nat neared him slowly.

Alex didn't speak, he just kept looking ahead. Nat looked where Alex was looking, as he noticed…


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina stood ahead with a frown on her face. She looked like she had been hiding away for years. A smile formed across her lips as she noticed Nat look at her.

"Rosalina…" Nat said surprised. He couldn't believe she was still alive, and standing right in front of him.

"Look, Nat, I'm so sorry. I know what I done was wrong, and I'm not sure why I did it. Please, just give me one more chance, and I promise you won't be sorry." She choked on her tears.

Nat walked to Rosalina, slowly approaching her. He knew he was just seconds away from having his loved one in his arms, and back in his life. Nat and Rosalina always had something special, that no one else had.

"It's okay Rosalina, I'm here." Nat pulled Rosalina against his chest, placing his hand on the back of her head.

Rosalina sighed "I love you, Nat."

Nat smiled as he thought about her words. He knew no more mistakes would be made, and they could finally be happy.

"You went to live your life. But why'd you have to go? You're my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina. Rosalina. Rosalina. Rosalina." He sang to her softly.

"I don't know, Nat. I don't know. But I'm not leaving again." She whispered.

Nat kissed the top of her head. He could feel the chemistery between them, and he liked it. Nat always loved having Rosalina close to him, and the thought of her leaving made him sick.

"Nat, what do we tell the group?"

Nat thought to himself for a second "They'll figure it out themselves." He smirked.

Rosalina still had one secret left. One she hadn't told anyone. She wanted to tell Nat so badly, but she wasn't sure how to put it.

"So…here's the thing, Kristina likes you." She sighed.

Nat always had a thing for Kristina secretly "She does?"

Rosalina nodded "Yes…"

Nat smiled and looked away "Alright."

Nat took his phone out texting Kristina as…


End file.
